KerBlaster
KerBlaster is a assault rifle manufactured by Torgue. In Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage, The KerBlaster can also be purchased from Torgue vending machines as the 'Item of the Day'. Special Weapon Effects The main projectile's explosion releases a grenade which also explodes one second later. Cannot deal critical hits. Usage & Description The KerBlaster is a powerful variant of the Torpedo. It has damage on par with sniper rifles of equal level and its accuracy is exceptional. Because of its wide explosive radius and predictable child grenade spawns, it is very useful for crowd control and the user can effectively lob grenades to damage enemies behind cover by shooting the wall behind them. However, the KerBlaster has high ammunition consumption per shot, slow projectile velocity and low magazine size. The slow projectile velocity can make it difficult to hit moving enemies, often requiring the user to lead or even try to predict where the target may seek cover next. It can also inflict self-damage. Axton and Krieg can make the most effective use of this weapon as the KerBlaster's main projectile deals explosive damage and the grenade it releases deals grenade damage. Both classes can also boost its magazine size considerably. Notes *Unlike other Torgue weapons, firing in close proximity to friends and foes will result in damage from the projectile and the child grenade. *When paired with the Grog Nozzle, the drunk effect causes the Kerblaster to fire a barrage of 6 rockets that drop one grenade each. *Kills with a KerBlaster count towards the "Pull the Pin" challenge. *Any absorb shield can absorb the main rocket as rocket launcher ammo. The spawned grenade cannot be absorbed. *If used with an Amplify Shield, both the main projectile and the child grenade will receive a full damage boost. **The same applies for the Peak Opener. *The damage of the child grenade spawned by the KerBlaster can be boosted by grenade damage bonuses. *Class specific notes: **It does not benefit from Steady, as it is classed as an assault rifle and gains bonuses from skills based on that characteristic. **The KerBlaster is not an optimal and a risky weapon for Gaige anarchy builds, since the rockets don't bounce with Close Enough, and maxed out Anarchy stacks might lead to Gaige launching a rocket in front of her feet, instantly crippling her. **The Kerblaster is a decent long-range weapon for Krieg with the use of Strip the Flesh, Blood Bath and Pain is Power. The bonuses stack, and critical hit penalty is not an issue since it cannot deal a critical hit. Trivia *The lore behind the KerBlaster is that it was invented after Mr. Torgue was persuaded by his grandma, Grandma Flexington, to go back to his weapon making roots after he had lost track of his dream for fame and fortune. *The KerBlaster was dropped by the Sorcerer's Daughter on Day 29 of the Borderlands 2 $100,000 Loot Hunt. A hotfix on that day increased the damage and explosion radius. See Also *KerBoom fr:KerBlaster uk:Кербластер ru:Кербластер